


christmas morning

by poetictragedy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning when your parents are Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	christmas morning

“I think Adam’s up,” Steve muttered into the crook of Tony’s neck and yawned lightly, swiveling his head to the side as he scratched his jaw. He could distinctly hear the pitter-patter of small feet heading toward the door and he smiled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Tony, on the other hand, stayed flat against the mattress, grumbling something about it being ‘too early for the kid to be up,’ and Steve laughed, “It’s  _Christmas_ , you Grinch - get up for your child.” In response to this, Tony sat up and grabbed Steve around the waist, his lips dangerously close to the other man’s.

In the same instant, the door flung open and Steve’s head turned when he heard the creak, a smile creeping along his face. He nudged Tony, and both men looked at the door, their gazes falling on a small boy standing in the doorway. The little boy was Steve and Tony’s four year old son, Adam, and he was shuffling his feet on the carpet at the door, looking down and away from his parents.

“You’re up early,” Tony mumbled as he rested his chin agaisnt Steve’s shoulder, biting back a yawn. At the sound of his father’s voice, Adam looked up and nodded slowly, which made Tony smile; flashing a brilliant, wide smile to his son. “Well, might as well come up here with us, huh?”

Adam stopped shuffling his feet and looked up at the pair on the bed, his eyes suddenly lighting up as he ran forward. He had to jump to get on the bed and, with Steve’s help, finally settled between his parents, snuggling closer to Tony. Pretending to be hurt, Steve pulled his best mock-sad faces and looked down at Adam, who giggled at his slight pout. “I see, you love daddy Tony more than daddy Steve, huh?” Steve smiled at their son and lifted a hand to ruffle the kid’s hair.

“Daddy Steve?” Adam squeaked out and both Tony and Steve laughed at the sound of the kid’s voice and Steve dropped his gaze to their son. He raised a brow and smoothed back Adam’s messed up hair and then dropped his hand to the mattress. “Yes, Adam?” He asked quietly, catching Tony’s eye from the corner of his own, noting the small tug at the corner of Tony’s lips.

“Can we - open presents  _now_?” Adam was now disentangling himself from Tony, pulling two small arms from around his neck before he sat up between them. He looked up at Steve with big blue eyes, his bottom lip poked out into a small pout and Steve  _couldn’t_  say no to that. Looking desperately at his partner, who was rolling his eyes and turning over onto his side, grumbling about ‘daddy Tony needs more sleep,’ Steve sighed heavily.

“I guess you and I can - daddy Tony wants to sleep some more.” Both Steve and Adam gave Tony a look before they laughed and Adam nodded. Steve got off the bed and pulled on his robe, before holding his arms out for Adam. His son eagerly allowed Steve to pull him up and wrapped both arms around his neck. As they walked out of the room, Adam waved back at the bed and called out, loud enough for Tony to hear. “I’ll bring your presents later, daddy Tony.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, rubbing Adam’s back as they walked down the hallway and entered the huge living room. The lights on the tree were still twinkling in various colours, changing every so often, and Steve set Adam down near the couch, dropping onto the cushions and leaning back. There was no hesitation in Adam and he dove toward the stack of presents that encircled the entire tree, going out about two feet and reaching a height of at  _least_  three feet.

If there was one thing Steve could say about Tony, it was the fact that he did things  _big_  or didn’t do them at all. So, this year, they had outdone themselves with presents for each other, Adam, and a few of their co-workers. Of course, those presents were stashed closer to the trunk of the tree, and all of Adam’s, Steve’s and Tony’s were pushed toward the front.

“You open this one, daddy Steve.” Adam was now standing in front of Steve, a rectangular box in his small arms. Smiling at the small boy, Steve took the box and was about to rip into it when he heard a yawn to his left. Both he and Adam looked toward the sound and saw Tony standing a few feet away, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his his hands. Steve cracked a grin when he saw Tony and Adam squealed, running over to Tony and squeaking out  _‘you’re up! you can watch me open my presents!’_

“I wanna watch daddy Steve open that one,” Tony nodded pointedly to the box on Steve’s lap and the other man turned slightly pink, looking at the gift that lay across his legs. He heard Adam giggle, followed by Tony’s rough chuckle and barely heard the shuffle of feet across the carpet. As Steve began unwrapping the present, he felt the couch dip beside him and felt a hand on the small of his back - even through the two layers.

“Don’t you wanna watch Adam open  _his_  presents, Tony?” Steve asked as he opened one end of his gift, turning his head to narrow his eyes at Tony. The other man laughed and shook his head slowly, turning to look at Adam, who now had a pile of presents in front of him and seemed to be playing  _eeny, meeny, miny, moe_ to pick which to open first.

“He’s got  _plenty_  to open; I wanna see the look on your face when you open your gift, though.” Tony smiled at Steve and winked, reveling in the way his cheeks turned pink as he turned back to the gift. Inhaling deeply, Steve tore the paper and folded it neatly, laying it on the coffee table. His forehead furrowed when he looked at the box, which was just  _that_ : a plain white box, that had been taped on all four sides to hold it together.

“I’m not in the mood for  _games_ , Ton—”  
  
“It’s not a  _game_ , Steve; it’s called a shirt box. You put  _clothes_  in it.” Tony laughed again and sat up, bending his elbow and resting it on his knee, cradling his jaw in the palm of his hand as he watched Steve. With curious eyes, he watched as Steve began breaking the tape on the sides of the box, and smiled when he began pulling the top half off.

Swallowing hard, Steve removed the top - or bottom, he didn’t know which was which - of the box, and tossed it aside, his eyes falling on a brilliant navy coloured robe. With wide eyes and shaking fingers, Steve pulled the garment out of the box and held it up, careful not to let it drag on the floor. It  _seemed_  to be a normal robe until he looked closely.

Right beside the lapel, there was a small shield - that almost  _perfectly_  resembled his own - and Steve turned to look at Tony, who wore a bigger grin that before. Without saying anything, Tony lifted his hand and pointed on the opposite side, where Steve’s name - both his  _real_  identity and his alter-ego - were stitched in cursive, gold lettering.

“You  _didn’t_ ,” Steve breathed as he turned away from Tony to look at the robe, folding it on his lap as he moved his fingertips over the lettering. Right underneath  _‘Steve Rogers’_  was the title  _‘Captain America’_ and Steve could feel his fingers shaking as he outlined each letter. Then he looked back up at Tony and smiled brightly before lifting a hand, curling it around the other man’s neck, and kissing him softly. The kiss broke with Tony laughing and resting his hand against Steve’s cheek, his lips curled back into a breathtaking smile.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.” Tony whispered before kissing Steve again, silencing any kind of response the other man might have made. The two of them kissed for a moment before Adam’s squeals of delight pulled them out of their stupor and they remembered who Christmas was  _really_  for. Both Steve and Tony looked at their son, and Steve rested his head against Tony’s shoulder, smiling as Adam held up a train set that they had both bought for him.

Their family might have been tiny, but it was far from ordinary; Adam Stark was far too young to understand that his fathers were heroes, that they protected people. All he knew about his parents was that they loved him as much as they loved one another - if not  _more_  - and that they weren’t a normal family. It would take years for Adam to understand that he had once called  _Captain America_ and  _Iron Man_  ‘daddy Steve’ and ‘daddy Tony.’

Regardless, Adam would grow up to be the most loved and spoiled child on the face of the earth - not to mention the most guarded. Four Christmases had came and went for the Stark-Rogers family, and Steve couldn’t wait to spend more of them with his small, yet incredible family.


End file.
